Peter Pan Nariuto style
by Harry the Dark Fairy King
Summary: The Title says it all. It will make you see Peter Pan in a whole new light. Yaoi you no like you no read.


**Petter Pan Naruto Style****-**

**Warning it won't be exactly the same as the movie**

**Characters (age):**

Peter Pan- Naruto (14)

Tinker Bell- Iruka (22)

Windy- Sasuke (14)

John- Itachi (16)

Micheal- Sai (13)

Nana- Kakashi (24)

Tiger Lily- Kyuubi (16)

Captain James Hook- Orochimaru (25)

Smee- Kabuto (18)

* * *

**Chapter 1-**

"Hey Sasuke tell us one of your stories" Itachi said as he sat on his bed.

"Yeah, I love your stories. . . Finish the one you started last night!" Sai said. Sasuke looked at them and sighed while smiling.

"Okay okay." Sasuke said. "Hm, where was I?" Sasuke thought.

"You were at the part where the Prince was kidnapped by the pirates." Itachi said.

"Oh right. Well the pirates threw the prince onto there boat and started to sail away, but what they didn't know was that they had been seen and the person who had seen them was not one to be messed with. This boy was said to have killed his whole village because they banished his best friend. This boy had just happened to be passing by when he say the prince being kidnapped. He jumped onto his horse and rode after them toward the sea when he got there he found a boat and followed them by boat without being spotted by them. After two days of following them they finally noticed that he was there, they tried eveything they could think of to lose him but he stayed with them. They finally landed on a small island, and when they got out they all challenged him to a fight. All seemed lost for the boy, or that is what the prince thought and who wouldn't think that if your rescuer had to fight 20 all at once. The boy was doing a really good job until the captain came up be hind him and. . ." Sasuke stopped when Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said looking at the glares he was receiving, "But it is bath time." Kakashi said. The glares turned into smirks and mischievous glints. This is because in this house bath time is the funniest time, well after Sasuke's story time. Kakashi got ready for what he knew was coming up. Sai got off the bed and Kakashi got ready, with Sai who knows what he is going to do. While Kakashi was busy with Sai, Itachi tried to sneak around Kakashi, but Kakashi saw this coming and reached out for him, he closed his and caught something. "Ha, Itachi, you thought you could get away, but you," Kakashi said looking over to see a bear, "Some how got away!?" Kakashi said then heard laughing.

"That was a good one Sasuke. I didn't even see you pick up the bear." Itachi said as him, Sasuke, and Sai ran down the hallway laughing.

"What I think is funny is that I didn't even aim. I just picked the bear up and then something outside the window caught my eyes, so I was looking outside when I threw the bear." Sasuke said. By now they were down stairs waiting for Kakashi to find them.

"What caught your eyes?" Sai asked.

"A shooting star." Sasuke said.

"A shooting star?" Itachi asked.

"Yes it was real pretty." Sasuke said puffing out his chest.

"So, what did you wish for?" Kakashi said appearing out of no where. The group of boys 'Eep'ed then started to run Kakashi easily caught Sai and threw him over his shoulder and walked back up stairs "Now, now boys this game needs to end.  
I'm getting tired." Kakashi said. Thats when the boys knew that the game was over and started to walk toward the bath room.

"So what did you wish for?" Itachi asked.

"I can't tell you, for if I did it won't come true." Sasuke said

"Meany" Itachi said.

--

The boys ran into the room after their bath and jumped onto their beds "Okay Sasuke finish the story." Kakashi said as he sat down in the rocking chair next to the window.

"Okay, The captain came up behind the hero and . . ." Once again the story was interrupted but this time it was by the boys' mother.

"Come on, its time for bed, stop with the playing. And Kakashi don't let them talk at all, Even if I'm not here I'll know if you let them talk or stay up." Their mother said.

"Yes ma'am." Kakashi said, something then caught his eye, a shadow that had nothing to make it. Their mom gave each of them a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night." She said then left. After awhile in silence and darkness the four men sat.

"Well, since you can't tell us a story Sasuke, I guess I'll have to tell the story." Kakashi said.

"You tell us a story?" Itachi asked.

"Hey, you can't talk, your mother said so." Kakashi said Itachi huffed but said nothing. "Okay this is an American story that is told to little kids. It's called Peter Pan. It is said that in this world there is only one boy that will never grow up, his name is Peter Pan. When he was a baby he heard his parents deciding what he was going to grow up to be. So he decided that he didn't want to grow up and ran away. He met a fairy named Tinker Bell, she then led him to a land called Never Land where he can never grow up. She taught him how to fly by using fairy dust, all he had to do was think happy thoughts and he ould fly. In Never Land there was an bad Pirate and Peter Pan's enemy. He was called Captain hook because where his left hand once use to be as a hook. Peter had chopped off his hand and feed it to an Alligator, the alligator liked the hand so much he wanted the rest of Hook and followed him every where but thinks to the clock the alligator ate hook was able to hear the alligator coming by the ticking sound coming from the alligator.

"One day Peter was flying around and heard a wonderful story coming from a girl named Windy, he loved her stories so much he would listen to them every night and fly home and tell the lost boys, a group of boys who also ran away from home but could not fly they followed Peter like he was their leader. But one night something bad happened, his shadow some how got lose and flew into Windy's room and hid one night. So one night after Windy and her to brothers John and Micheal went to bed Peter opened her window with Tink at his side, he started to look for his shadow. After awhile Tink found the shadow in a draw, Peter and the shadow battled with each other. Finally Peter caught the shadow and got a bar of soap and tried to put the shadow back on with the soap. When the soap fail to work he started to cry, waking up Windy. She crawled to the end of her bed and looked to see who was crying.

" 'Why are you crying' she asked him 'I-I can't get my shadow back on.' he told her. She saw the bar of soap and started to laugh. 'Silly you can't put a shadow back on with a bar of soap.' she told him, 'Here let me help.' she said and got up and ran to the draw and opened it and got a small sowing kit but didn't see Tink who had some how fallen into to the draw. She shut the draw and ran back to Peter and started to sow the shadow back on to him. After she was done Peter stood up and flipped the shadow onto the wall and made sure that it would follow him. Windy stood up and Peter turned and looked at her. 'Oh the cleverness of me.' he said. 'Oh course I did nothing.' Windy said. 'Well you helped a little.' Peter said. 'Oh, well then good night.' Windy said then laid back down and pulled the cover over her body Peter walked over to her and whispered.

" 'But your prettier than any boy.' This made Windy sit back up suddenly which shocked Peter who fell down who quickly jumped back up. 'Do you mean it?' she asked. 'Of course I live with a group of boy named the lost boys and none of them are as pretty as you.' Peter said looking around. Windy looked at Peter and got an ideal because it was said that like her mother she had what her family called a 'Kiss' on her right side of her mouth. She was saving it for the right person. 'I would like to give you a, a kiss' Windy said 'Okay' Peter said and held out his hand. Windy looked shocked but then took the thimble off of her finger and gave it to him. Peter looked at it then back at her 'So I guess I should give you a kiss too?' Peter asked. 'Yep' Windy said closing her eyes. Peter looked around then pulled out his knife and cut a nut off his outfit and held it out for her to take but her eyes where still closed. Peter cleared his thought and Windy opened her eyes and took the nut and made a neck less out of it.

" 'I would like to give you a, um, Thimble.' She said, she was determined to give him a kiss. 'Um, okay.' Peter said he closed his eyes because Windy did and she slowly got closer to him, when she was about to kiss him Tink, who some how got out of the draw and was very jealous, pulled Windy's hair making her suddenly scream in pain. Peter opened his eyes to see his guardian pulling his new friend's hair. 'Tink Stop!' Peter said then swatted her away from Windy. Tink hit the head board of Windy's bed and landed on her pillow. Tink started to say something that that Windy couldn't understand. 'What she saying? 'She said that she doesn't like you,' Tink continued to say some thing then stopped Windy looked at Peter who looked a little scared to say was she said 'And she said that if you ever try to give me another thimble, she'll kill you.'

" 'Oh, well that wasn't very nice.' Windy said. 'Hey I got an idea, why don't you come with me to Never Land, the lost boys love your stories, if you come with me you can tell them storied all the time.' Peter sad taking her hand and leading her to the window. 'How are we going to get there?' She asked. 'We'll fly there of course' He said. She pulled away and walked over to her brothers' beds 'Can my brothers come?' she asked standing in between her brothers' beds Peter looked at the boys with annoyance in his eyes then he looked at Windy and forced a smile. He was determined to have her in Never Land even if that means letting her brothers come. Windy squealed and Woke her brothers up 'John, Micheal wake up, there's a boy here who's going to teach us how to fly.' Windy said and Peter walked over to them.

" 'That is impossible, with out a plane on can not fly and we are to young to learn how to fly.' John said. Peter looked at John and floated in the air he looked down to see he was higher than he plained to be and floated down and landed on the foot board of John's bed. John's eyes widened. 'Sir you have just done the Impossible.' he said. 'How did you do that?' Micheal asked. 'With Fairy dust and happy thoughts.' Peter said Taking Tink and sprinkling Fairy dust on the two boys and they started to float Windy smiled watching her brothers flying. Peter came up behind her and she turned to look at him and he gently blew Fairy dust on her. She closed her eyes still smiling, she opened them to see Peter in front of her smiling he looked down with his eyes and she did too to see she was floating. Her eyes widened and Peter took her hand and lead her out of the opened window followed by John then Micheal and a very jealous Tink." Kakashi saw that the boys had fallen asleep, he too was tired "I'll finish the story tomorrow." He muttered to him self and fell asleep. The window Slowly opened to show a boy with shoulder length blond hairs, three whisker like scars on each cheek, and blue eyes beside him was what looked like a firefly.

* * *

**This is all for now how do you like it? please R&R  
**


End file.
